Where it all began
by mamamae
Summary: Sequel to One Night! We got to hear what happened on Harrys end. Before we condemn our sexy slytherin, Draco, let's hear his side of the story. Slash! Harry/ Draco
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me, I wish they did. *pouts*

A/N: Well I was thrilled to see I got reviews the first night I posted One Night! I decided that a sequel would have to be written but knew it wouldn't be able to be a one shot. Please be patient with me this will probably be a 2-3 chapter story.

Summary: Sequel to One Night! We got to hear what happened on Harrys end. Before we condemn our sexy slytherin, Draco, let's hear his side of the story.

Draco vividly remembered the day he met Harry Potter. How could he forget the other boy's rejection of his hand and friendship? Draco tried he really tried not to love the Chosen One. He tried to hate him. He did everything he could to get a rise out of him. He perfected his Malfoy sneer just for Harry. Draco couldn't help it. He fell for Harry the first day he met him. He gave Harry his attention the only way he could. After all how do little boys show affection to their crushes? They are mean. After a while it became a game to Draco. Making Harry get all riled up. Harry was damn sexy when he was angry. He insisted to his friends he hated Harry. All of them believed him. He was the Ice Prince. Malfoy's do not show emotion. This had been drilled into him since he was a very small child. He truly did want to please his parents and make them proud. They seemed to think his hatred of Harry was a wonderful thing. So he continued his little game. Secretly loving it every time Harry would get all worked up and angry. Then in fifth year everything changed. Draco was walking down an empty corridor when who should he see but his love. Harry was alone. Draco decided to take his temp fate a bit and start an argument with Harry.

"Potty" Draco sneered. "Malfoy" Harry spat his name out like it sickened him. Draco didn't let this bother him. He wanted the color to rise in Harrys face. He had to get a rise out of him today. "What's the matter? Did your little Mudblood and Weasel abandon you?" Harry glared at Draco, "Shut it Malfoy!" Draco knew it wouldn't take much more to have him fuming. "Ah, is the chosen one upset? What's the matter Potter? Missing your worthless parents? The world is better off with the dead!"

That did it, Draco knew he had probably gone too far, but he couldn't help it. Harrys emerald eyes shone with the fire Draco loved. He wished he could see them flaring with desire, but he took what he could get. Before he knew it, Harry was on him. Fighting the muggle way. He knocked Draco to the ground. Flinging himself on top of him, Harry drew back his fist and punched Draco in the jaw. Draco grunted in pain, and an odd stirring in his groin. Harry, his harry as straddling him. All Draco could think was "Fuck that feels good." He needed to do something. Harry was astride him, panting and staring down at him with those beautiful eyes. Draco rolled them so he was on top, between Harry's legs. He tried to cover his moan with a groan. Being between Harrys legs was so blissful; he nearly missed the change in Harrys gaze. The look in Harry's eyes was intriguing. It was almost wistful. Draco had to take a chance. He lowered his face till it was just a whisper from Harrys. He looked from Harrys eyes to his lips. They were perfect. Draco licked his lips and decided it was now or never. It started to as a brief sweet kiss, but Harry was having none of that. When Draco went to pull away, Harry surged up pressing his lips firmly against Draco's. He pressed his hips up into Draco. Draco gasped giving Harry the chance to slip his tongue into Draco's mouth. Teasing taunting, exploring his Draco's sweet mouth, Harrys tongue swept through Draco's mouth as if it belonged there. Draco moaned at the feeling. He was in serious sensory overload. Even in his dreams it was never this good. He realized that Harry had removed his tongue from his mouth and moaned at the loss of the sweet heat. Harry chuckled. "I think we need to move out of this corridor before someone finds us." Draco stared at him in confusion as Harry gently lifted him up. Harry began to pace back in forth. Before Draco could form a coherent thought to ask Harry what he was doing, a door appeared on the wall that had not been there before. Harry smiled and reached for Draco's hand as he opened the door. Inside was a beautiful room. There was a fireplace on the far wall with a cozy looking leather couch in front of it. The only other piece of furniture in the room was a huge four poster king size bed with a luxurious green comforter pulled back to reveal black silk sheets.

"Father?" a small voice interrupted Draco's trip down memory lane. Pulled back to the present, Draco smiled at his five year old son standing nervously in the doorway of his study.

"Yes, Scorpiuos?" Draco asked gently. His son's face bloomed into a wonderfully angelic smile.

"I was lonely Papa. Mother left and said she would be right back but that was hours ago. I didn't know you would be home today. Sometimes I come in here so I feel close to you. " A strange look crossed Draco's face as his beloved son spoke.

Where could Astoria have gone, Draco wondered. The elves always kept Draco informed of his wife's daily appointments. She had none for the day that he was aware of. He had planned on surprising Astoria and their son by returning early from his trip. He preferred for Astoria or himself to always be at home with his beloved son. He did not want his only child to be tucked away in a nursery attended by house elves. His and Astoria's marriage may not be a love match but he wanted their son to grow up in a home where he knew he was loved.

"Well," Draco began, "why don't you run up to your room and get the new story book I brought you yesterday and I will read to you? He asked. Scorpiuos' face beamed. "Of course papa!" he exclaimed and ran from the room.

As soon as his son was gone Draco called for his most loyal house elf "Binx?" With a loud pop the house elf appeared. "Lord Malfoy, sir, Binx is here." Draco smiled at the elf, "Where is the lady of the house Binx?" The elf lowered his head and said something Draco did not hear. "Could you repeat that Binx?"

"Binx is sorry my Lord, but the Lady has ordered all the house elves to not tell you that she leaves or where she goes." Binx started to slam her head into the wall as punishment for not being able to answer her master.

"Binx, please stop. Need I remind you that I am the Head of the house of Malfoy and my wishes supersede all others?"

After that Binx explained to Draco that Astoria would leave two to three days a week leaving his young son at home with the elves. She was careful to make sure she returned home before Draco. On the rare occasions when Draco was required to travel for work she would stay away overnights. When Draco asked how long this had been going on, Binx lowered her head and said since the day the Lady had moved into the manor. This was the day that Draco began to question his wife's honesty.

A/N: Sorry to cut off here but this seemed like a good stopping point. Don't worry there will be more Harry/Draco in the upcoming chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and gang do not belong to me, I wish they did. *pouts*

A/N: I am ignoring the epilogue. Not entirely but as far as time wise. In this story Ginny dies when Lily is 5, which would roughly make Harry and Draco 34. Some of my ages may be a bit off but please excuse them. It is all for the greater good of the story.

Summary: You wanted it, so here it is Draco's side of the break up all those years ago.

Draco woke from a familiar dream. It was one he had many times over the years .It is really more of a memory than a dream. He is back at Hogwarts. He is with Harry. They are in the room of requirement. It starts out good. Just like it had in real life. He always wakes up right before Harry tells him he loves him. Oh don't misunderstand Draco tried desperately to stay in the dream long enough to hear those words slip from Harrys sweet lips. But fate had decided to deny him. He knows it is his own fault. He knew he broke Harry's heart that day. He truly hadn't meant to. He loved his green eyed lover. He always had. Draco knew what Harry wanted most from life. He wanted to kill the Dark Lord, marry a woman to have his babies and become a father. He wanted a family to love and to love him in return. Draco didn't think he could give him that. No he knew he could never give him that. Yes male pregnancies were becoming more common in the wizard world over the past couple centuries. The fathers had to both be very strong magically. Draco had no doubt that Harry and he could pull it off. But his father would never allow it. Draco thought back to the morning before he ruined it all. He had gone to breakfast in the Great Hall as usual and was not overly surprised to see the family eagle owl swoop down towards him when the mail came. He removed the letter and gave the bird a piece of toast before he flew away. He smirked when he opened the letter and no writing was visible. Apparently this was a very private communication from his father. He waited until he was back in his room and secured the door before cutting his finger with his wand and allowing a drop of his blood to fall on the parchment. His father's elegant script flowed across the page. It detailed the Dark Lords new plan. He wanted Draco to kill Potter! Kill his Harry! No he could never do that! How could he kill the man he had loved for so long? What had changed? The Dark Lord had said for years that no one was to harm Harry Potter. The Dark Lord had wanted to deal with him himself. What should he do? Draco's mind was a mess. Then he noticed a few more lines appear at the bottom of the parchment. "Our Lord has learned of your relationship with the Potter brat and knows that you will be able to accomplish this with ease. Remember Draco, a Malfoy's must never be a disappointment." So there it was. They knew about him and Harry. Was this his father's sick way of getting even with Draco for being gay? Draco went to the room that night with a heavy heart. He arrived before Harry so he chose the room. Thick warm carpet on the floor, a roaring fire in the huge fireplace on one wall, a romantic candle light dinner spread out picnic style in front of it. Soft candle light the only other light in the room. He would make this night perfect for his love, his heart, his only reason for breathing. When Harry entered he was amazed by what he saw. The room was lovely, sweet smelling and most importantly his lover was there. Draco was staring into the fire when Harry came in, lost in thought. Silently Harry walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his blond sex god. Draco moaned pulled Harry around in front of him and assaulted his sweet mouth. Tasting and teasing, kissing the corners of his lips, licking Harry's bottom lip in a silent plea for entrance. Harry gladly opened for his mouth and captured Draco's bottom lip in his teeth before allowing him to slide his tongue into his mouth. Draco mapped out every curve and ridge of Harry's mouth memorizing his mouth and his sweet taste. Harry ran his palms up Draco's back, then back down to rest on his ass. Draco not to be undone, slid his hands down to his loves ass and cupped it gently before pulling him forward to show his little green eyed lover just how much he wanted him. Draco made himself slow down. He wanted this night with Harry to be perfect. Everything must go perfectly for their last night together. Slipping his hands into those of his lover he kissed Harry almost senseless and led him to where the picnic lay out in front of the fire place. He sat down and pulled his lover into his lap wrapping his arms around him and just breathing in the smell that was so undeniably Harry. It was a sweet clean smell, mixed with a dark exotic smell that drove Draco crazy with its complexity. He had never smelled anyone or anything quite as irresistible and his Harry. He pulled back just a bit and began to feed Harry bites of food from the picnic. When Harry started to object Draco silenced him with a soul searing kiss and simply said, "Hush my love, you will need your energy" in such a wicked way that Harry had doubt exactly what he meant.

A loud pop brought Draco out of his memories. Binx stood at the end of the bed. "What is it?" Draco asked. Binx lowered her head "Binx be sorry to be bothering you Master but you asked to be told if the young master had any more bad dreams." That was all it took to have Draco out of his bed and pulling on a robe. He strutted out of the master bedroom and down the hall to his seven year old son's room. He need not worry about waking Astoria; she was on the other side of the manor in her own wing where she had been for close to two years now. Since Draco had learned she was leaving their son at home alone he had been watching her much more closely. He had never really trusted her but felt that the privileges that came along with being Lady Malfoy would keep her in line. After all she was a pureblood and knew what was expected out of their arranged marriage. Draco had tried in the beginning to make her feel like more than an asset. He had truly tried and thought in his own way he had cared for the cold woman. She was more manipulating then that old coot headmaster had been. Draco cared little that she had lovers, that was unimportant. Lord knows his mother had her fair share over the years. Who could blame her, his father was a very cold man. Funny he thought, if he didn't know better he would swear Astoria was more like his father than he had ever been. There was something nagging at the back of his head at that thought but he brushed it aside as he walked into his son's room.

As he walked into his son's room he noticed how small his son looked curled up in the middle of his large bed. He was mumbling and frowning in his sleep. He started to twist and moan as if in pain. Draco immediately climbed up on the bed and scooped his son up into his arms. "Scor" he whispered to his beloved child, "Wake up Scor, I'm here now." As his sons eyes popped open, looking around desperately they settled on Draco's face and he whimpered "Papa!"

Draco settled himself in a sitting position with his son cuddled on his lap and rocked him making soothing noise at him, reassuring him that he was there and would not leave and he would keep him safe. After his son drifted back off to sleep, Draco began to think about his relationship with his own father. It wasn't all bad. When Draco was small he thought the world of his father. He taught him the most amazing things. He taught him how to fly and how to control his accidental magic. He taught him loads of spells and all about ways to keep secrets. Like the blood parchment spell. It was truly an amazing thing. Only a true Malfoy could make the words appear. This had irritated his mother to no end. She was married into the family but had none of the Malfoy blood so she could not release the spell. Even someone using poly juice or a blood adoption spell could not fool the parchment. He thought of how much his son would enjoy that spell. So they could write secret notes to one another. Yes it was perfect his son would think of it as a wonderful game. He wordlessly called some of the parchment and a never ending ink quill to himself and wrote a short message to his son.

In the morning Scorpious awoke to find himself cuddled up against his father. Thinking this was about the best thing in the world he snuggled in closer to the heat that always radiated of the man. Draco chuckled softly in his sleep husky voice. "It is time to wake up my son" he whispered. His sweet son pouted a bit before Draco announced that they would be having breakfast right there in his bed. While they waited for the house elves to bring them their breakfast Draco told his son about the special parchment and how to use it. He was so eager to use it that Draco laughed and gave him the note. Very carefully he cut his finger and allowed the drop of blood to land on the paper. Nothing happened. Draco was silent for a minute looking at Scorpious' confused face. He then explained that he must have used the wrong paper and they would get the right kind later and he would show him the spell again later. Just then Binx popped in with their breakfast and distracted Scorpious. Draco knew he had used the right parchment and this could only mean one thing. His beloved son was not his. Astoria must have had lovers from the very beginning of their marriage. He mindlessly listened to his happy little boy ramble on about the things he had done the past few days while Draco was away on a business trip. A part of his brain noted that his son said nothing about his mother and wondered if the woman had been here at all while he was gone. After breakfast Draco told his son he had some things to attend to and that if he wanted he could go to the Weasley's house for the day and play with their children. Happy to be able to go play with his friends, he ran off quickly to get ready while Draco fire called Mione.

After Scorpious went through the floo Draco went in search of his _loving_ wife. They would defiantly be having a very long conversation.

Sorry guys this just seemed like a good place to stop for now. There will be at least two more chapters. I promise not to drag it out too much! I hope you all like it! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. This is technically my second fic but is a sequel to my one shot so it seems like my first fic to me. I really appreciate all of your comments. Again this has not seen a beta so all mistakes are mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own the song by Travis Tritt & Marty Stuart: Whiskey Ain't Workin'. Harry Potter is not mine. Neither are any of his friends. I just borrow them every once in a while to play naughty little boys in my stories.

I did have a review about the length of my paragraphs, and you are right. They do tend run on. I am trying to stop doing that. I just get so into typing it all out and I forget to separate them. Sorry! Love reviews in case you're wondering. Even if they are only a couple words long. It helps for me to know if you all like it so far or not. Ok done rambling now, lol, back to the naughty boys!

Draco glared at his glass of fire whiskey. How dare Astoria do this to him? Did she not understand that you do not cross a Malfoy? Did she not realize who she was dealing with? When he had confronted her mere hours ago about her affairs, she had laughed at him. No one laughs at a Malfoy, no one. He admitted he had acted a little quickly. He should have waited. At least he hadn't told her that he knew about his son's true parentage. He wondered who had actually fathered the boy. It didn't matter to Draco; he still loved the child with all his heart. Who wouldn't? He was a bright, sweet, adorable boy. Astoria really wasn't as smart as she thought she was. She hadn't even read the prenuptial agreement his father had insisted upon.

Of course why would she? One of the first lines stated that Malfoy's did not divorce. She felt secure in her role as Lady Malfoy. She hadn't read the clause about heirs very closely. The clause stated that if she did not provide Draco with an heir in the first five years of their marriage, he could have the marriage annulled. She would leave the marriage with nothing. As much as he loved his son, he was not the true heir to the Malfoy fortune. Draco had not let this slip in their _discussion _earlier either. After he fire called Mione and made sure it was ok for _his_ son to stay over he left immediately for his lawyers. He explained to the man exactly what had happened. The parchment spell was a rather old one and was not considered to be dark magic so it was easy to get the lawyer to agree to begin the paperwork for the annulment. The man had been the Malfoy attorney for years so he had no fear of the news reaching Astoria before he was ready. Downing his drink he ordered another. He laughed as a Muggle song began playing. _The whiskey aint working anymore _it sang. Well wasn't that the truth?

He was going to take Astoria to Paris tomorrow. He was going to explain just exactly how this would work. He knew she didn't care for the boy. He had known for a very long time. He was stopping by the lawyers in the morning to pick up two sets of papers. The first set was the annulment. It would explain exactly what she was getting, nothing. She would not even be able to take the things she had brought into the marriage. She would get none of her clothes, or jewelry. She would literally be being left in Paris, with only the clothes upon her back. She would learn very quickly just how badly she had messed up by messing with him.

The second set of papers he would not bring out immediately. He would let her stew and beg a little first. Then to seem as if he had pity for her he would show them to her. If and only if she agreed to sign over all rights to her son, he would leave her with the property she had brought into the marriage, her clothing and any jewelry she had before they were married. She was not getting _any_ of his family jewels or those he had bought for her during their marriage. Scorpious would never be told of this agreement. He would never know of his true parentage. It was a condition of the agreement and she would have to take a wizards oath to sign it. Draco let a smirk play across his face. Yes he had played this very well. Quite proud of himself Draco ordered another fire whiskey.

This was how Hermione found him. He hadn't even seen her come in. At first he was worried something was wrong with his son. She assured him that Scorpious was fine. Before he knew it she was dragging him across the bar to join her. When he looked up, he froze inside. Harry. He had never been more thankful; for his upbringing. He kept his Malfoy mask firmly in place. His Harry looked so beautiful. No wait not his Harry anymore. But the man was still beautiful. His hair had grown out and with the added length had made it much more controllable. He had had his vision fixed. His old glasses had been truly horrible. His eyes were still gorgeous. They looked haunted. Of course Draco knew of Ginny's death. Hermione had told him. He had sent flowers and gifts for the children. He had left the card unsigned. All of this flashed through his mind in mere seconds. Before he knew it he was sitting across from Harry, next to Mione. He heard Harry ask the waitress to bring the bottle of fire whiskey.

Well, he thought, maybe Potter had turned into a lush. He really couldn't see that happening. Maybe Harry was affected by seeing Draco again. You really couldn't blame Mione. Harry had never told them of his relationship with Draco. Harry kept sneaking glances at Draco. Draco decided to see just what Harry was thinking. He wandlessly placed a charm on the two bottles of fire whiskey. This made it about five times stronger without changing the taste. He drank one glass and let Ron and Harry drink the rest.

It didn't take long for both Ron and Harry to become severely drunk. They were almost fall down drunk. Just as planned Mione asked him to take Harry home. All the while Ron was telling her "But Mione I didn't drink that much." Draco should have felt bad, but he didn't. He wanted to know how Harry was doing. He knew Harry wouldn't really talk to him while he was sober. He should have taken Harry back to his house. He knew that. He didn't take him there. He took him to the flat in London. It was a flat he used very rarely. So rarely in fact it he had not even had it fully furnished. The only furniture was a large bed.

When they apperated, Harry clung to his arm. When they landed Harry almost fell. Draco grabbed him and pulled him back against his chest. Oh Merlin, it felt so good to hold Harry again. Harry let his head fall back against Draco's shoulder. Draco could die a happy man, having held his Harry in his arms again. Then Harry moaned. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to Harry's neck. He kissed a trail down his neck. Draco paused when he reached Harry's pulse point, feeling the erratic beat of Harry's heart. Turning Harry to face him kissing back up Harry's neck, down his jaw and reached his ultimate goal Harry's luscious mouth. Placing small sweet kisses to his lips, he ran his tongue across Harry's bottom lip, silently begging for entrance. Harry moaned, allowing Draco's tongue access. Draco forced all his love, desire and flat out want into that kiss, hoping that Harry would understand. His hands were running over every part of Harry's delectable body he could reach. Harry clung to Draco as if his very life depended on it. Draco reached up and began to undo the buttons on Harry's shirt. His fingers shook. After what seemed like an eternity he undid the last button, sliding his hands up Harry's gorgeous chest removing the shirt. Draco couldn't decide where to put his hands first. He kissed down Harry's neck; placing open mouth kisses down his chest till he reached his nipples. Draco ghosted his breath across his nipple before he licked sucked and bite it. Making his way across Harry's chest he treated the other nipple to the same treatment while Harry clutched at him desperately. Harry was trying to keep the wet heat of Draco's mouth in one place. Draco chuckled. He started to guide Harry across the floor to the bed. When Harry's knees hit the edge of the bed Draco pushed him down on it.

Slowly making sure Harry never took his eyes off of him, he began to remove his shirt and shoes. Harry's eyes traveled over him like he was the most beautiful of masterpieces. Harry began to bite his bottom lip, a pleading look in his eyes. Draco hurriedly removed Harry's shoes and joined him on the bed. Draco leaned over Harry and asked "Are you sure you want this?" Draco was so afraid Harry would change his mind. Harry smiled up at Draco and said yes and pulled him down for a fierce kiss. Draco quickly began removing Harry's and his remaining clothes. He wanted to make this perfect for Harry. He worshiped Harry's body. He waited for Harry to be so wanton, so ready, he was begging for Draco to take him, fill him, and make him feel whole again. With those words Draco couldn't have stopped if he had wanted to. He didn't want to stop. Afterwards while Draco was basking in hearing Harry scream his name, Harry snuggled into Draco's side searching out the heat he had always loved in the "Ice Prince".

Draco couldn't sleep. He did not regret his night with Harry. As a matter of fact he regretted all the nights without Harry. But Draco knew Harry. He knew Harry would regret it. So he decided he would be awake well before Harry. He would say his peace and leave before Harry could say anything. Yes that was a good plan. Always hurt before they can hurt you. And Harry would hurt him. He knew that. He knew he had never deserved Harry. Harry had always been too good for Draco. Draco laid awake committing every part of Harry's body to memory. His scent, his breathing, and the way his face seemed to relax and be at total peace while he slept, these things were all precious to Draco. He knew he would never get another chance for this and he wasn't going to let anything slip his memory this time. As the sun rose, so did Draco. Harry moaned and reached for him, murmuring "Dray". It broke Draco's heart.

When Harry woke, Draco had regained his cold Malfoy persona. His mask was firmly in place. He offered Harry a hangover potion. Draco proceeded to use his flat bored tone to explain the situation to Harry just the way he planned. It took everything in Draco to walk to the fireplace and floo before Harry could even respond. As soon as Draco was safe in his office at the ministry he broke down, and wept like he hadn't done since he was a small child.

_Malfoy's do not cry. Malfoy's are not weak. Be a man Draco! He could hear the cold sneer of his father's voice playing over in his head. _

Draco spent most of the morning in his deserted office regaining his composure before he went home to deal with his _beloved wife._

A/N: Sorry to end, here but this chapter was getting a bit long and I want Draco's reaction to Harry's news to be all in one chapter. Next Chapter: Harry tells Draco, and Draco's reaction! Let me know what you guys think so far. I rewrote this chapter a couple times and I am still not sure I like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

My apologizes at not getting this chapter up sooner. The truth is while I am enjoying writing this story I still love to read these stories. I came across one that I fell in love with and was crushed to realize that 20 chapters in it was not a completed story. It hasn't been updated since 2006. I am doubtful it will be edited soon and it was quite annoying for me, so much so that I ignored my laptop for a while. Childish I know and for that I am sorry. Ok on to our boys!

As Draco walked through the floo of his study his mind was already hours and miles away. He knew what must be done and it must be done flawlessly. Draco would take no chances with his son. He called for Binx. When the elf appeared Draco asked him where Astoria was. The elf replied that she was in the morning room, but he believed she was preparing to leave. Draco quickly made his way to the morning room to indeed find his wife checking to make sure she had everything she needed to leave.

"Draco" Astoria said, "I was not aware you would be here today." She looked disappointed to see him.

He smirked; she didn't even know the half of it. "Well _darling_ some pressing matters have arisen in Paris and I must go there immediately. It is my wish for you to accompany me." It was said in such a way to assure there would be no argument.

She looked rather flustered and said "Of course Draco, I will be back in a few hours and we can leave then."

"You do not understand," he said "we will be leaving as soon as you are changed."

"Changed?" she said in a curious tone, looking down to find her ice blue gown to be in impeccable condition without a wrinkle of fleck of dust on it.

"Yes" he said patiently, as one would speak to a small child. "We are traveling to a very remote area and it would look a bit off for you to arrive so well put together" he said with a smile. "I believe Binx has gathered an acceptable change of clothing for you. I request that you wear no jewelry as it would defiantly draw too much attention. Binx will assist you"

Astoria left the room quite confused by the way her husband was acting but with no real reason to worry she simply did as he wished. She decided that tonight would be the night that she informed him of her wish to go on an extended holiday and how could he refuse if she had done everything he asked of her. Wearing a smirk of her own she hurried off to change.

A few moments later she returned ready to complain that this outfit was not something that Lady Malfoy could be seen wearing. The words died on her lips, because the instant she walked back into the room her husband grabbed her hand and she felt the familiar pull behind her navel of being apperated.

When they landed Astoria was quite upset, Draco had not given her any warning and then had not even assisted her so she fell quite unceremoniously on her butt. Looking up at him preparing to give him a peace of her mind, her attention was drawn to the place they were. They were not anywhere she had ever seen but that again how would she know. They were in a very dank dark alley. Not a place that Lady Malfoy would frequent. Her confusion turned to anger as she realized the filthy ground she was sitting on. The smell around her was most fowl and her dress was filthy and wet with Merlin only knows what.

"DRACO, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" She shouted.

"Tut tut tut," He said as he smirked down at her. Not even bothering to help her up. "I believe we have some things to discuss _my dear,_ and the reasoning for the location shall become abundantly clear when we are finished. He conjured himself a chair, but didn't bother to offer one to her.

She was furious as she began to get up. "Don't get up on my account" he said sweetly, "this won't be a long conversation."

She reached for her wand, ready to jinx him for this insufferable cruelty he was showing her. "Looking for this?" he asked as he waved it just out of her reach. "I believe it will be in the best interest of us both if I hang on to this for a bit."

Now she was thoroughly pissed. Where the hell did he get off acting this way towards her? Did he not realize who he was dealing with? She was Lady Malfoy for Merlin's sake!

Yes Draco could see the anger and hatred growing in his wife's eyes. It was time to begin. He wanted her this angry; it would keep her off balance. She would never be up to his standards of skillful deceit but off balance, well it would be so much easier. It helped ease a little of the hurt he had felt when he had realized how much she had actually hurt him. Not that he loved her, no; love was something he had reserved for Harry. He had however felt something akin to care for the woman he married. He was not upset that she had turned to lovers, after their child was born he had never returned to her bed. He had done his duty as a Malfoy and that was all he was required to do. She was too blatant about it, that had annoyed him but, lying about the true parentage of the child, that had stung a bit.

"Astoria Greengrass, I believe it is time we had a conversation."

"Draco, what are you talking about? You know very well I have not used that name in years. She shouted at him.

"But it is your name and I do wish to address you formally at this point."

"Formally?" she laughed "I am your wife you do not have to address me formally and furthermore it is no longer my name."

"Ah, that is where you are wrong. I would like you to review these papers please." He handed her the papers. She looked rather confused but decided it was better to get on with it and find out what this is all about.

After a moment realization began to hit. These were documentation of an annulment that had been performed on Draco and herself. The reasoning being she had violated the prenuptial agreement. Wait! What? She could not think of anyway she had violated the agreement. She looked about to start shouting at Draco again so he decided to cut her off.

"Do you remember the agreement you signed before we were married Astoria?" He barely glanced at her to see her nod. "In that agreement you signed you agreed to provide me with an heir in the first five years of our marriage or the marriage could be annulled, without your consent or knowledge, and you would literally leave penniless and giving up all claim to anything of your former life as Lady Malfoy. As this was technically a breach of contract on your part you would therefore forfeit any right to anything you brought with you in to the marriage including your dowry."

Pausing for a moment, Astoria started to sputter that she had given Draco an heir in the required time. Had he forgotten about their son she asked.

"No I have not forgotten about _your _son. I have however went to my godfather Sev and discussed how you had managed to make your bastard child look like me." It hurt to call his beloved son that, but it was necessary and he would never learn of this conversation. "We have gone over several things and have come across the potion you used. Although we both agree you must have had someone else brew it for you because you were always horrible at potions. The potion you used was actually your downfall. Whoever made it was obviously not very intelligent either, one of your lovers I presume. That particular potion when the blood for it is given freely works perfectly. I believe we both know I never willingly gave you blood for said potion and that is where your mistake lies. While it is true the child does look like me, he does not contain my blood and therefore is not mine."

Astoria's face went through several different emotions, anger, and hatred and finally when realization hit, fear. That was exactly what Draco wanted and it was very hard to keep his cold Malfoy mask in place. "All I had to do after the papers were drawn up was get you to willingly leave the Malfoy estates. You left of your own free will so the annulment is complete. You have nothing. As far as I am concerned you are nothing and I feel no reason to stay behind in this horrid place so I will take my leave of you know, _My Lady"_ he said with disdain.

"Wait, Draco," She fairly screamed a look of pure begging on her face. "You cannot leave me in this horrid place?"

"Why? He said looking rather amused "I was told this alley was a frequent hangout of whores and thought you would fit right in."

Her face turned several shades of red at that and was actually almost purple. Taking a breath to calm herself she said through gritted teeth "What of Scorpiuos you cannot actually wish to turn the boy you have raised as your own out like this can you?"

He almost laughed, this had been entirely too easy.

"The boy however sweet is not mine what is it you wish for me to do? Keep him on as a house elf?" He asked innocently. Knowing full well she was about to walk right into his plan. She had never really cared for the boy anyway.

Astoria knew full well Draco cared for the boy. Maybe she could use this to her advantage. She was a Slytherin after all.

"I propose a trade." She said. "Our son for"

"Your son" Draco cut her off. "What exactly do you want me to give you for your son?" Draco sneered.

She hung her head, not knowing what to say. She had thought Draco would jump at the chance to keep the boy. Maybe she had misjudged how much he cared for the boy.

Draco let her stew for one moment and then said "You are willing to trade your son? For what your dowry perhaps? The things you brought into the marriage I suppose?" His sneer was obvious.

It was not as much as she had hoped for but at least she would not be left with nothing. Yes this just might work. "Yes" she whispered. Hoping that she would have the time to come up with a better idea before it was all said and done.

"And you would sign a wizarding oath, on your magic, to never let the boy know any of this?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"Agreed" he said and whipped out the parchment and quill.

She started to stutter but Draco gave her his most intimidating sneer. "I am leaving this alley in on minute, and when I leave this offer leaves with me, never to be offered again." He stated.

Astoria looked up with him with cold hard eyes. "I'll sign." As soon as the paper was signed he apperated back to the Manor without a second thought. As far as he was concerned this part of his life was over and he never wished to think of it again. After checking to make sure the wards were changed so Astoria could never reenter the property and fire calling Mione to ask her to send his son home in an hour he went to take a very long very hot bath. That alley had been vile!

A/N: Sorry guys I had entirely too much fun with this chapter and did not get to Harrys revelation. I promise not to wait too long to update! Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I am not very pleased with the conversation parts. Not very confident in my writing of them. I am always open for suggestions. As always all mistakes are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok guys we are getting close now, lol! I just want to apologize, I had only planned on this being a 2-3 chapter fic but it has taken on a life of its own. I had a really good review the other day, wanting to know who Scorpious' real father was. That was honestly one of the few questions I hadn't already thought of to answer. I think as long as this story has been getting that question might have to be a whole new story after this one. I will wait and see if it seems like something you want.

Draco had had a hell of a week! After dealing with the Astoria incident he thought he would be able to take a break and relax. Maybe even take his son on a vacation. Merlin knew they needed it. After the house elves were sure that Astoria would not be coming back they had told Draco everything. There were some things even Binx had been afraid to tell him while she was there. That vile woman. The things she had put his household through. Now no Draco had never went as far as Mione would have liked but her friendship with Draco had made great changes in his life. He did not see his house elves as slaves and had worked very hard to assure them that he was pleased with them and only scolded them if they had done something truly dangerous. Astoria however had used them as slaves. She had killed a few of them while Draco was away and threatened the others with the same fate if they told Draco.

None of that compared to the things she had done to their son. His sweet, loving, bright, beautiful son had been through so much and never told Draco. Astoria had told him that his father had known about her little "punishments" and was in full agreement with her. He was made to be afraid. His son, afraid of his own father! Draco was nothing like Lucious and was heartbroken to think his son had been afraid of him. The summer Scor was five Astoria had twisted his arm up behind his back in such a way that it had been severely broken. She had told Draco he had fallen out of a tree. Draco had even scolded the poor boy for climbing the tree! He felt horrible. After Binx told him about what had been happening in his home while he was away on business trips, he had called Blaise to send him the best mind healer he could find for his son immediately. While the mind healer was talking to his son, Binx had taken him to see the elves that had been injured on his last trip. Draco returned to his study afterwards and wept. How could these things have been going on in his home for _years _and he had never known?

Binx came to tell him was the mind healer was ready to talk to him. After splashing cool water on his face and checking his appearance he joined the mind healer in the parlor. He was shocked to see it was Luna Lovegood, the crazy girl from Ravenclaw! After tea and biscuits were brought in by a house elf he asked her to sit. "I must apologize Luna; I know your memories of the manor are not pleasant. If I had known Blaise was going to call you I would have had Scor meet you somewhere else."

Luna smiled and said "So the rumors are true. You have changed. The old Draco would have never given a thought to someone else's discomfort, let alone apologized! Don't worry Draco; the years and my training have helped me to overcome my memories of the war. The manor is a very lovely place now and the memories of here do not trouble me."

Draco sighed in relief. He was happy that she was not uncomfortable here. With that out of the way his mind reverted to his son. "Luna, tell me what you have learned from my son. I thought it best that you spoke to him first and then maybe I could fill you in on any holes you had.

Luna's quirky smile returned. "Your son" she said with that knowing smile of hers. Draco paled. "Your secret is safe with me Draco. The boy is obviously better off with you and it is easy to see you care for him greatly. Draco sighed with relief. He never knew how she always knew things she shouldn't, but as long as she wouldn't tell Scor, he didn't care.

For the next hour they discussed Scorpious and the effects of the things Astoria had done to him. They talked about the things he had seen. Draco was very upset and blamed himself. Luna told him that from everything that was discussed it became very clear that Draco had not known what was going on and that Astoria had went out of her way to make sure he did not find out. Draco couldn't understand why Astoria could treat her own son that way. Didn't she love him? He was so heartbroken by everything he had learned. Luna told him that it was not his fault. She did think it would be good for Scorpious to see her for a while and thought it would be good for Draco to attend some of these sessions. Draco agreed immediately. Luna was surprised and told him so. She told him that she was very pleased to see how much he had changed. She told him that the person he was now would go a long way to help his son recover. They agreed to meet the next week. After talking to Luna Draco decided a vacation right now was out of the question.

Three weeks later the sessions with Luna had seemed to be helping both Draco and his son. Luna had warned Draco that this did not mean that the road to full recovery would be easy and that she felt there was something that his son was still hiding from the both of them. Draco was at work at the ministry feeling pretty good about how things were going in his life. That should have been his first clue that it was about to blow up. Scorpious was with Mione for the day. She had taken the day off to take Rose and Hugo to the Muggle Zoo. She had asked Draco if Scorpious could tag along. He liked Rose and Hugo so Draco had agreed to let him go. The plan was to go to the zoo, have a picnic there, go to the Burrow for tea and Draco would pick his son up when he got off work.

Draco was shocked when the frantic face of Mione had appeared in his fireplace. "Draco, thank Merlin you are there, I am coming through." She came through carrying a trembling Scorpious who was crying quietly. Rushing to his friend he took his son and went to sit on the couch with him. He looked from Mione to his son waiting for one of them to tell him what was going on. Mione turned to the fire and floo called Luna and asked her to come immediately. As she walked through the floo Draco was beginning to get frantic. What was going on? Why wouldn't his son talk to him? He just sat there snuggled into Draco holding on to him as if his life depended on it, crying his eyes out. Luna looked just as confused as them.

Hermione explained that they had gone to the zoo and everything went really good. The kids all had a wonderful time. They went to the burrow and the kids were all really well behaved. It was after tea while Molly and Mione let the children go play while they had a chat that the problems had started. The children went to play hide-and-go seek. The first couple of rounds went on with no problem. Then Rose came in and said they couldn't find Scorpious anywhere but they could hear him crying. Molly and Mione started searching for him, soon he started screaming and they found him locked in a closet that the twins had charmed years ago to keep Ron out of. By the time they got the twins there to release him, Scorpious had been huddled in a corner, crying like his heart had broken, and refused to talk. Mione had been so scared she didn't know what to do but bring him to Draco.

Draco looked down at his crying son and told Mione she had done the right thing.

"Scor? Baby, can you tell me what's wrong? Please?" Draco begged. Scor sniffed "Papa? Why did they lock me in? I wasn't bad. I promise I was good! Do they not like me anymore? Like Mama?" Mione's heart broke at those words. She started crying all over again. "Oh honey! You weren't bad! You are never bad! It was an accident. Nobody meant to lock you in. It was an accident. We love you very much!" she said through her tears.

Draco let Mione say what she needed to say to reassure his son. There was one sentence that stuck out in his mind though. "Scor" he said quietly "did Mama lock you in a closet?" His son looked absolutely terrified. "I'm not supposed to tell! Mama will be sooooo mad!" He wailed. It took Draco a bit to get the whole story out of his son but eventually they all heard the truth. When Astoria would say the boy had been very bad, she would lock him in a small closet that was rarely used near the back of the house. The house elves had not even known about this. Draco was shocked that anyone could be that cruel! Scorpious cried himself to sleep and Draco laid him on the couch, covering him with an extra robe he transformed into a blanket. He cast a silencing charm around the child so He could talk to Luna and Mione without waking the boy.

Draco looked pleadingly at Luna and Mione.

Mione Looked at Draco with hatred in her eyes. "If I ever lay eyes on that woman again, I will break every bone in her body! That horrible woman how could she do this? How could she hurt that sweet precious boy like that? Her own son! It is beyond abuse!" She roared. One thing Draco had learned over the years was don't ever let his friend hear of a child being hurt. It was like she had a personal vendetta against child abusers. He had often wondered why she felt so deeply about this. When she turned to look at the small sleeping boy on the couch her face changed instantly. "Oh, Draco! You know this was not on purpose, right? You know we would never do anything to hurt him. We care for him as much as our own little boy. Molly would be crushed to know he thought we did this to hurt him. Please tell me you know this was an accident. I don't know what I would do if you thought we did this on purpose!"

Draco almost laughed at his friend. She was so much like a hippogriff sometimes. "No Mione, now stop! I know you would never hurt him. He loves you all very much! This was an accident. I don't even blame the twins; they were always pranksters and never truly meant to hurt anyone. This was all Astoria's fault. I know that. You are ever the Gryffindor, loyal to the end. Please don't feel badly about this. It was an honest mistake. I am sure Scor will be okay. Right Luna?

Luna asked Mione and Draco to sit down. "Draco I had warned you that he was hiding something. I had no idea it was this big, but considering the things we had already learned I knew it had to be something very traumatic for him. In all honesty it might be better that this came out now. Who knows how long it would have taken him to tell us otherwise. I think this will take him some time to come through, longer than we had initially thought. I think that with this admission we must make very sure that he feels safe in every situation. We all know that Mione and her family care very deeply for him, but for this to have affected him this badly, to where he thought they did not like him is not a good sign. I think that as long as he is okay with the idea you should let him continue to visit Mione and the burrow. Keep things as normal as possible for him right now. I don't think that your idea of a vacation would be very good right now either. It might help to get rid of that closet though. Even if you have to rip it out with your bare hands. I think eventually he will be okay, but maybe I should start seeing him twice a week now. Maybe even get the opinion of someone who has been through something similar, if you're okay with it." She said. Her eyes kind of glazed over for a minute. Talking almost to herself she said, "If Harry is willing, it might do them both some good. Help Harry by him helping Scorpious, yes that is a good idea. I wonder" she trailed off there.

Mione went several shades of pale. Draco looked confused. "Harry?" he said. At that Luna was pulled out of her musings. "Oh no," she said. A knowing look passed between Luna and Mione, Draco didn't understand. Mione looked at Draco and said "Draco, what I am about to tell you, you must never repeat. It is of the upmost importance that no one ever fined this out." After securing his agreement to never tell, Mione told him a very dark tale. A tale about a small boy whose family hated him and locked him in a cupboard under the stairs. A tale about the life of Harry Potter before Hogwarts. Before Draco even had a chance to react his floo came to life and the face of the very man they were discussing came into view. He made a simple statement before ending the call "I am at home. We need to talk. I'm pregnant Draco."

Draco did what any normal man would do. He fainted.

A/N: Ok so we finally got there! It only took 5 chapters! I know this one is a little longer than normal but I couldn't stop till I got to this part at least. The next chapter will be up in a few days. I have most of it figured out in my head but if you guys have any ideas I will try to fit them in! As always all mistakes are mine! Please review to let me know what you think or if I made any mistakes. I really wish fanfiction had something set up so you could see how many people were actually reading the story.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry guys I do have favorites and my favorite reader had not read this chapter yet, so I refused to even start this one till she did. Now she is begging me for an update so….

Draco awoke to the sounds of all hell breaking loose in his office. Ever the Slytherin, he didn't open his eyes until he was aware of what exactly was going on. He heard Mione and Luna yelling, Scorpious crying and, was that Ron Screaming? Mione had called Ron because after the war, Ron had decided he didn't want to fight anymore. He became one of the best medi-wizards around. He had to take a minute to remember what had happened. Then it came back to him. Harry. Harry was pregnant. Draco moaned. That alerted everyone that he was awake. Luna asked him if he was ok. He didn't answer because he wasn't sure. Mione was on the couch now, trying to calm down Scor who had woken up and seen Draco on the floor and got very upset. He didn't want Mione to comfort him. He wanted his Daddy.

"Scor," Draco said, "Come here son." Scorpious ran willingly to his father. Draco gave everyone else a look that said "please, give me a minute". They all understood and backed off a bit and were quiet while he talked to his son. He explained that he was fine, had just fallen and he was fine. After calming the boy down, he asked him if he would like to go home with Binx and play in his room. Assured that Draco was fine and would be home later, Scorpious agreed. After calling Binx to take him home, Draco called for tea and asked them all to sit down.

Once Mione and Luna had sat down, Draco did. Ron didn't sit, but Draco didn't think he would anyway. He wasn't exactly sure what to say, so he choose to say nothing. Draco's head really hurt and he figured one of them would start in on him soon enough. Mione placed a hand on Draco's wrist. "Draco, why would Harry think the two of you needed to talk if he is pregnant?"

Draco hung his head. He mumbled, but no one heard what he said. After another failed attempt Draco exploded "BECAUSE ITS BLOODY WELL MINE OKAY?" He slumped back in the chair and closed his eyes. "Do you remember the night, about a month ago, when you asked me to take Harry home?" he asked Mione. Her eyes widened. She did remember. Ron had been extremely drunk. "So you have been seeing Harry for a month?" she asked. Draco hung his head in shame. All he could do was shake his head, "Not exactly."

Luna who looked confused said "Longer?" Draco's head couldn't get any lower. He wished he could sink into the floor. "No, just that night." he whispered. Mione and Luna exchanged looks. "You had a one night stand with Harry, our Harry, and now he is pregnant. Have you even talked to him since that night?" Mione said her voice rising at the end. Draco's face was so already red, now his ears were redder than Ron's hair.

"Mione," Draco started in a pleading voice.

Ron interrupted him. "Mione, why don't you and Luna go to the burrow for a bit and check on the kids? I am sure they are still upset from the game earlier." Ron said in a voice that left no room for argument. Mione looked from her husband to Draco. She wasn't sure, but she knew that voice. "If you're sure Ron." she said looking at him. Luna and Mione went to the floo and flooed to the burrow. Draco watched them go. Then he stood, head hung low, waiting for the curses he was sure Ron would start throwing at him.

After a few tense, silent minutes, Draco looked up. Ron was sitting on the couch, looking at him. Draco didn't even see his wand out. "Sit down Draco" he said in a flat voice. Ron had been in a state of shock since Mione had called him frantically an hour ago. Mione had told him everything that had happened. She started with the trip to the zoo, the game at the burrow, the visit with Luna, telling Draco about Harry's childhood, and finally Harry's revelation. His head was throbbing. He reached into his pocket to get a headache potion, Draco flinched. "Calm down Malfoy. I need a head ache potion is all." Draco sighed. "Want one? Ron asked. Draco couldn't believe Ron would even offer, but nodded his head dumbly. Ron and Draco took the potions and both gagged at the foul taste.

Draco was relieved when his head stopped pounding. He couldn't believe Ron was being nice to him. It was true they had become friends because of Mione. But this was Harry. Ron's best mate Harry. Ron's honorary brother Harry. The husband of Ron's dead sister Harry. Harry Bloody Potter! Maybe Ron just wanted Draco to make him suffer a bit before he hurt him. Ron was a big guy. He might not even hex him; he might just beat him to death. Draco was really starting to freak out at this point.

"Draco, I know you need to go talk to Harry, but I think we need to have a chat first." Ron said.

Oh no hear it came! Ron was going to kill him. He looked up at Ron. Trying to find some of his Malfoy pride. He would face his death like a Malfoy.

"Do you love Harry?" Ron asked quietly. Draco was shocked. He looked at Ron and dropped his head. "I'll take that as a yes" Ron said. "I want you to listen and not interrupt Draco." He said in the same tone he had used with Mione earlier. Draco nodded.

Ron started, "I don't know if you know this, but I knew about you and Harry in school" Draco's face flew up but he said nothing. "Harry is my best friend. I knew every time something changed with him. He didn't have to tell me, I just knew. After you broke his heart, and yes you did break his heart, he told me everything. I'm the one who held him while he cried over you. I'm the one who helped him deal with seeing you every day back then. I'm the one who wanted to kill you for hurting him. I'm the one who watched him marry my baby sister, knowing damn good and well he loved you not her. Oh he tried, he really did. He was good to her and gave her everything she wanted. I suppose he did love her in his own way, but you owned his heart. He gave it to you and you never gave it back. I am telling you all of this because, yes he was my brother in law and he will always be my brother, but he was my friend first. I want him to be happy. If you make him happy than that is fine with me. I am warning you Malfoy. If you hurt him again, I'll get the kiss, because I will A.K. your ass so fast they won't know what hit you. I can tell you love him. I know he still loves you. I don't know how much damage you have done by not contacting him in a month. I do know he has been a lot worse this past month. Everyone else blamed it on the anniversary of Ginny's death coming up. I knew better. At least now I know why. Now you listen to me Malfoy. I am not going to tell Harry that I know all of this yet. I don't want him to feel like he has no privacy. He fights hard for that privacy, I won't take it away. You will wait here for exactly one hour. I am going over there. I am going to get the kids and take them to the burrow. It is Friday; I am going to keep them at my house or the burrow all weekend. When I take them home Sunday night I am coming to the Manor. When I get to the Manor, I better hear that you have talked to him. I better hear that you have fixed this thing with Harry. He deserves to be happy. He saved the whole damn world. He has been through enough. I know this won't be easy but you had better get on it. You are a good friend; I would hate to have to kill you." The look on Ron's face told Draco he was completely serious.

He didn't know what to say. He was at a complete loss. "Thank you Ron" he finally said. Ron got up and flooed to the burrow. Draco flooed home. He needed to check on Scor. He needed to change clothes. He needed to figure out what the hell he was going to do.

Two hours later, Scorpious was asleep in his own bed. Draco had changed into a pair of old comfortable Muggle jeans, a green tee shirt and old pair of tennis shoes. He had fixed his hair, put on his favorite cologne and knew he looked ok. The truth was he preferred to dress this way. He was comfortable. He needed that to deal with this. He decided to drive to Godrick's Hollow. The extra time would let him think. He threw on his black leather jacket with the Malfoy crest on the back and walked out the door.

When he arrived at Harry's house, it was ten o'clock. Maybe he should have called first. Didn't pregnant people need extra sleep? Merlin knows Astoria had acted like she was handicapped her whole pregnancy. He walked up to the house with his heart in his throat. He knocked. He waited. He knocked again. It didn't appear anyone was going to answer so he turned around to go back to his car. He knew he should have called. He knew Harry had a cell phone. He could have easily gotten the number from Ron. He mentally kicked himself as he started down the steps.

Behind him he heard "Draco?" in a sleepy voice. He whipped around.

Sorry guys cliffy it is! Don't kill me. The next part will be pretty long and there was no way to cut off once it starts. I am working on it now and will have it up soon! I promise! No Howlers please?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: So I was feeling very guilty about taking so long to post the last chapter, so I am getting this one out as quick as possible. I know you have all been waiting for the confrontation between Harry and Draco, so here you go!

Harry sighed. He had done it. He had told Draco. Now what the hell was he supposed to do? He was so confused! The kids were upstairs. They knew Harry was home and wasn't feeling well, but that was all. He hadn't figured out what to tell them yet. Harry sat on the couch and stared into space. He wasn't sure how long he sat there. The next thing he knew, Ron was stepping thru the floo. Harry shook himself. "Ron" he sputtered. "Did we have plans? I'm sorry, I must have forgotten"

Ron chuckled, same old Harry, "No, mate, we didn't have plans. The kids and Mione have had a really bad day. I thought maybe a visit from their cousins would help. If you don't mind, I would like to take them for the weekend."

"Oh" said Harry, always eloquent, "that is fine. I am sure they would like that." Ron went and told the kids so they could get some things together for the weekend. When he came back Harry asked him what had happened to make Mione and the kids have such a bad day. Ron explained what had happened that day. He left out the part about hearing Harry's floo call to Draco and his conversation with Draco.

"Harry," Ron said, "are you feeling alright mate? You don't look well."

"Always on call eh Ron?" Harry laughed, "I will be fine mate, just a little flu." Harry always was a bad liar. Ron didn't call him on it. He couldn't without revealing what he knew. They talked for a bit longer, waiting for the kids to get packed. When they were ready and bid their father goodbye, they all flooed to the burrow to meet Mione.

Harry was feeling tired. He had been feeling very tired lately. He decided that it would be okay to lay down for a bit. He decided the couch would be okay to lie on. If Draco called he would be right there. He was beginning to think Draco wouldn't call. Why would he call? He didn't care about Harry. He probably never did. Harry finally gave in. He cried. He cried for his past self, he cried for the life he could have had, he cried for Ginny and their children, he cried for the baby he carried and the father who didn't want them. Most of all Harry cried for himself. He cried himself to sleep.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Harry blinked himself awake. What had woke him up? He wasn't sure.

_Tap, tap, tap._ So he wasn't crazy. He had heard something. He got up. It sounded like someone was at the front door. He stumbled to the door. He looked out the window. Standing on his step was a pair black leather boots, with tight Muggle jeans tucked into them. As Harry's eyes traveled up the tight legs of the jeans, stretched over muscular thighs, leading up to a perfect tight ass, brushing the top of that ass was a black leather jacket. Not a new fancy jacket, oh no, this was an old biker style leather jacket that was worn in all the right places, with a huge patch on the back. Long platinum hair brushed the top of the patch. He knew that hair, he knew that jacket, and he knew that patch! It was the Malfoy crest. He had given Draco that jacket the Christmas they were together. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he should just let him leave. Before he had even made up his mind Draco started to walk down the steps. Harry flung open the door. "Malfoy?" He said in a sleepy voice. Draco whipped around. Harry's heart stopped.

(A/N: Just so you know the truly evil part of my brain wanted to stop here. I couldn't do that to you though!)

Harry's eyes traveled over Draco's body. Taking in everything about him. He felt like he had been starving for a month, and Draco was the only thing he wanted to eat. Wait, shit he couldn't think like that. This git had hurt him, again! Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me! Wasn't that the old saying? No he would not fall into Draco's arms. He would not be taking in by this jerk again.

Draco was shocked; Harrys sleep roughened voice saying his name. Damn, he sounded sexy! Harry stood in the doorway in nothing but black silk boxers, not that Draco minded all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and hold on for dear life. There were different emotions floating across Harrys face and Draco had a feeling that wasn't a good thing. He started back up the steps. "Harry? Can I come in?" Draco asked and was angry at himself for his voice shaking.

Harry couldn't help it, when Draco started towards him his eyes were drawn to the way the tight tee shirt clung to Draco in all the right places. He took a step back. Merlin! This was not looking good for Harry. That was when he realized he was standing there in nothing but boxers. "Uh, Sure Malfoy, come on in. Let me go through something on." He said as he closed the door behind Draco. He could feel Draco's eyes on his ass as he walked up the stairs.

Draco waited in the hall for Harry, he tried to think of everything he could to make a certain part of his body go away. He couldn't help it. Watching Harry's sweet ass go up those stairs was torture. The way the silk clung to his hips, molded around his tight little ass, and the way it stretched when he took a step, it was almost his undoing! Harry came back down after a few minutes, clad in a pair of black sleep pants and an old Weird Sisters tee shirt. Harry led him into the living room. He flicked his hand and the fire came up to warm the room, with another flick of his hand his clothes from earlier vanished.

Harry: Have a seat Malfoy.

Draco: Uh thanks Harry.

Harry did not sit. He started to pace in front of the fire. He needed this. He needed to keep in control of the situation and he needed to keep moving.

"First off Malfoy, I want you to know that this was not planned." When Draco started to talk, Harry held up his hand stopping him. "I know how you think Malfoy. Second of all, I don't want anything from you, not your money, not your name, nothing! I will be having this baby. I will be raising this baby. I don't expect anything from you and as far as I'm concerned, nobody even needs to know you are the other father." There Harry had gotten it out before Draco could say anything cruel to him.

Draco's normally pale skin was bright red. "WHAT?" he shouted. Probably not a good way to start this out but he didn't care. "Where the fuck do you get off POTTER? That is My baby too! I don't think you planned this. I know YOU better than that! I was there that night if you recall! What do you mean Not even know I am their father? Of course they will know I am their father! He or she will be my child too! I will be in this child's life from day one." With every shouted sentence Draco had gotten closer to Harry. At this point he had Harry backed up against the wall. "Malfoy's protect what is ours and that baby is MINE!" He was pressed up close to harry now. So close he could tell Harry must have brushed his teeth while he was upstairs, he could smell the toothpaste on his breath. Draco stopped shouting for a minute. His breath coming out in little huffs as he tried to get his temper back in check. Harry stood there as if dazed. This was when Draco realized he was shoved up so close to Harry he could feel the anger and fear? Rolling off of him. Why would Harry be afraid of him? Draco leaned over and placed his fore head on Harry's slightly shorter one. Harry flinched. Of course Harry was afraid. Draco had come at him breathing fire like a dragon. Draco leaned in to place a small kiss on Harry's sweet lips. Harry raised his hands and placed them on Draco's chest. Clenching at Draco's tee shirt, and shoved him to the ground.

"Where do I get off?" He bellowed at a bewildered looking Draco. "Where the hell do you get off? You made yourself crystal clear a month ago. You used me for a quick shag, and left me to go traipsing off with your hoity toity bitch wife. Oh but you would let me know if you had time to see me. Kiss my ass Malfoy! I told you about this baby because I felt obligated and I was sure it would keep you the hell away from me. Merlin knows I don't want to be your occasional shag!" Harry was so angry his magic started to crackle around him.

"Harry" Draco said through clenched teeth, "that is not what happened and you damn well know it. You need to reign yourself in. This isn't good for you or the baby!"

At that Harry could be seen physically pulling his magic in and trying to control his anger.

"Harry, please can we talk about this like adults?" Draco asked. Harry sighed. He knew he needed to calm down. He knew that the sooner he got Draco the hell out of here the better. He was so tired. Letting his magic spike like that had drained him. He slowly walked over to the couch and sank into it.

Draco took this as a good sign. He took the chair across from Harry and waited a moment. Once it looked like Harry was in better control he asked him, "What did the medi~wizard say? Are you and the baby okay?"

Harry chuckled. "Draco how much do you know about male pregnancies?"

"Honestly not much." Draco answered honestly.

"Ok, how about I talk for a few minutes and you just listen okay?" Draco nodded so harry continued. "Male pregnancies are becoming more common. They last about half as long as a female pregnancy. I am already one month along so that means this baby will be here in about four months. The baby at this point is fine and looks healthy. I am fine at this point. They all seem to think that I will have no problems with the pregnancy." After saying all of this he looked at Draco.

Draco was staring at him intently. "I don't know how much you know of your wife's pregnancy but during the first couple months, she would have been very tired. I am exhausted. I need to sleep. I know we have nothing resolved yet, but since you seem to care, this baby needs me to sleep. We will have to continue this conversation later." Harry started to stand to show Draco out. Draco jumped up and motioned for Harry to keep sitting. He sat himself next to Harry on the couch. Not too close though. "Harry" he began "I know you are tired and I want you to rest but after that display earlier I am worried about you. Would it be ok if I stayed here tonight, just to make sure you are ok." He added quickly before continuing "Then we can talk more tomorrow."

What Draco said made sense but Harry wasn't sure. "I promise to leave you alone and give you all the space you need so you can rest. I just want to be here in case you need something. There isn't anyone else here to help you if you need it." Harry knew Draco was right. He was so tired. Too tired to fight. "Ok Draco, but you sleep down here! I need to rest and I can't do that with you up there bothering me." Draco agreed. Harry let Draco help him up the stairs but wouldn't let him near his room. After Draco was sure Harry was settled he returned down stairs to the living room. He called for Binx. He told Binx that he would be staying over at his friend's house tonight and that in the morning Binx was to take Scorpious to Ron. He then fire called Ron and let him know that his son would be coming in the morning and asked that they not go to the burrow but stay there at Ron's house. Ron agreed and Draco went to lie on the couch. It was going to be a long night.

A/N: ok first meeting down. Let me know what u think so far.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry made his way up the stairs. Draco had followed him. He wouldn't let Draco in his room. His "new" room. He had changed rooms after Ginny died. He hadn't even gone back in his bedroom with Ginny after that day. He bought a new bed and dresser. He put them in the guest room and hadn't even bothered to buy anything else for the room. He just slept there. He couldn't believe Draco was here. Couldn't believe his Draco was here in his house, sleeping downstairs. No, not his Draco. Not anymore, if he had ever been Harrys, he wasn't anymore. Draco had made that clear a month ago. Harry didn't understand why he had been so mad earlier. He figured Draco would be happy not to be bothered by Harry and the baby. Maybe it had to do with his whole Malfoy pride thing. Those purebloods were weird. This baby wouldn't even be a pureblood. Harry had thought Draco would be happy to hide his bastard child with a half-blood. But he had said this baby was his. Like this baby was a piece of property. His baby was not a piece of property, not an object to be used as a pawn in any Malfoy's games. Grrr! He was so confused. He had been lying in bed for about an hour when that horrible feeling hit him again. He knew he didn't have much time as he flung himself across the room towards the bathroom. He didn't even have time to grab his glasses.

Draco couldn't sleep. He knew he wouldn't be able to. He had tried. He had taken off his tee shirt and boots. He laid his leather jacket carefully off to the side. He was wearing only his jeans, which he transfigured into black silk sleep pants. He stretched his long frame out on Harrys couch in front of the fire. He let the events of the day run through his mind. He couldn't believe Harry would act that way to him. Didn't Harry know how much this baby meant to him? Didn't Harry know how much he meant to him? No, of course he didn't. Draco hadn't bothered to tell him. He had been a royal ass about the whole thing. He should have told Harry the truth a month ago. Hell he should have told him the truth years ago, back at Hogwarts. He was such a fool. Harry always did this to him. Made him feel things Malfoy's were not supposed to feel. Hadn't his father taken YEARS to drill into his head just how cold and unfeeling he was supposed to be? Draco sighed. How was he going to fix this?

Draco heard a noise. What was that? The only people here were him and Harry. He had even sent the house elves away. He listened intently. After a moment he thought maybe he hadn't really heard anything. Wait, there it was again. It sounded like a whimper. Draco shot up of the couch and was half way up the stairs before he remembered his promise to Harry to let him be. He really shouldn't bother Harry. Harry would not like it. Draco really wanted Harry to trust him again. Harry wouldn't trust him if he couldn't even keep his word on this one little thing. He hears a crash! To hell with it! Draco ran up the stairs, following the now almost steady whimpers he could hear.

Draco threw open the door to find Harry, half laying half sitting in front of the toilet, cry9ing and looking quite green around the gills. Draco dropped to the floor next to him. "Harry, are you okay?" Draco said, "What's wrong Sweets? What happened?" looking around Draco took in everything he could see. Harry, minus his glasses, on the floor looking miserable, crying, and a small shelf knocked over with little bottles and things scattered about on the floor. The smell of vomit was in the air. Aw his poor Harry had gotten sick. Grabbing a clean cloth from another shelf and wetting it with cool water he began to wipe Harry's face.

Harry, quite confused, finally found his voice. "Draco? What are you doing here?" Then it all came back to him. The baby, telling Draco, the fight. Draco gathered Harry up and pulled him on to his lap, all the time wiping his face and making soothing noises at him. Harry couldn't help it. He knew he should push Draco away, but damn it, he wanted to be comforted right now. If Draco was going to hold him and rock him and clean him up, well Harry guessed he could take advantage of it and tell him off in the morning. Harry had actually had very little comforting in his life and he was going to enjoy it. He had woke up sick, again, ran to the bathroom, forgetting to put on his glasses, knocked over that stupid shelf and proceeded to puke his guts up. Ugh! He felt miserable. He snuggled into the heat that was Draco. He had always loved how hot Draco's body was. Even in the dungeons Draco had no problem keeping Harry warm. After a minute he realized Draco had stopped talking and was very still. Damn, he must have asked a question thought Harrys sleepy brain. Snuggled up to Draco and finally warm and comfortable, Harry had started to fall back asleep.

Draco had to stifle a gasp as Harry turned his face towards him. His dark mane of hair was sexy and had that just shagged look to it. His face, without his glasses was open and his eye, Oh sweet Merlin; his eyes were an even deeper green than Draco remembered. His eyes were half closed in a sexy sleepy way. "Um…Did you say something Dray?" Harry asked in his sexy sleepy voice. Draco thought damn, how could a man who had just gotten sick all over the place be so damn sexy? Finding his voice Draco said "Yes Harry, I asked if you were feeling better? Are you ready to go back to bed? You look exhausted Sweets." Draco hadn't even realized he had slipped up and used his old nickname for Harry.

"I don't know if I can make it to the bed, Dray" Harry whispered. He felt so weak, mentally physically and emotionally. Draco chuckled. "I've got you Harry." He said standing up still holding Harry close to his chest. He walked out of the bathroom and into Harry's room. It was not what Draco had imagined. The room was large, but rather empty, the only furniture being a huge King size bed and a dresser. He would have thought Harry's wife would have made the room more comfortable. The bed was quite beautiful, a black four poster with a wrought iron head board. The hangings were black silk. The sheets green silk, with a black comforter that looked simply sinful. The whole bed looked sinful. Now that he was here Draco wasn't sure what to do. Tuck Harry in and leave? Climb up in the bed with Harry in his lap? Conjure a chair so he could sit close by and watch Harry?

The questions were rushing around in Draco's head so loudly he barely heard Harry whisper, "Stay with me for a bit" That was all the invitation Draco needed! He climbed onto the massive bed, trying not to jostle his precious bundle more than he had to. After getting settled he arranged Harry in a more comfortable position and chuckled as Harry snuggled into him even more. Harry had always loved how warm Draco's body was. He used to call Draco his personal furnace. Harry always said Dragon was a good name for Draco, he always felt like he had fire burning thru his veins, waited to be breathed out at anyone who got in his way.

Harry was feeling really weak and childish. He had been sick. He had been uncomfortable. He had made a big mess. He just wanted to be coddled and held and treated with some affection for a little bit. He couldn't believe he had asked Draco to stay with him. He was even more surprised Draco had agreed to it. Damn he was so warm. He made Harry feel safe and warm. He even made him feel protected and loved. Even if Draco was a git, a right prick to be honest, Harry was reveling in the attention. He started drifting off to sleep almost as soon as he was settled. He did manage to get out a sleepy "Night Dragon" before he drifted off. Harry slept the best he had in over a month. He didn't even have any of the nightmares that had plagued him most of his life. Draco was better than a dreamless sleep potion.

Draco couldn't believe his Harry was cuddled up next to, practically on top of him. He took the time to memorize Harrys face, the silkiness of his hair, the rhythm of his breathing, even the beat of his heart. Draco didn't want to fall asleep. He just wanted to lay there and watch Harry, enjoying every second of it. Almost against his wishes, he fell asleep. When Draco dreamed that familiar dream he just knew it would end, same as it always did, right before Harry told him he loved him. But tonight was different. Tonight he heard those elusive words tumble from Harry's lips. Draco was in pure bliss.

A/N: Shorter chapter, but I wanted to get it up and this was a good stopping point.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So back to our boys! I love them! And I love all of you! I am so happy with all the story and author alerts and the reviews make me SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!

Harry felt warm and comfortable. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this peaceful. He didn't want to open his eyes. He might not have, but than his pillow moved. His eyes flew open and he was staring into silver orbs so deep he could fall in. Draco smiled at him, "Hey sweets, sleep ok?" he chuckled. Harry groaned embarrassed as everything came flooding back to him. Blushing he tried to untangle himself from Draco. Sometime in the night he had become wrapped around the blond all tangled up in his legs. Draco moaned. Harry had brushed up against him in a very nice way.

After a minute Harry had finally extracted himself from the bed. "Draco" Harry said, "I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me…" he was blushing profusely. Draco chuckled huskily, "Harry, it's okay. I was glad I could be here." Harry was still blushing, "I am going to, ah, go take a shower." He practically ran out of his room to the bathroom. Draco was chuckling the whole time. He got up and went down stairs to find something to make for Harry and himself for breakfast. He couldn't believe how good he felt this morning waking up with Harry in his arms. Draco was singing a Muggle song as he walked down the stairs.

So I got my boots on, got the right 'mount of leather

And I'm doing me up with a black color liner

And I'm workin' my strut but I know it don't matter

Harry took a cold shower. He needed a cold shower. He had loved waking up with Draco. He loved it too much. He couldn't let Draco in like this. Draco didn't want him. He may want the baby in some way, but not Harry. As Harry finished his shower he steeled himself against his desire for Draco. He must be cold. He must not let Draco know he cared. No not Draco, Malfoy he told himself. Malfoy would use any advantage he could get over Harry. He didn't want to lose his baby. He may have only known for a day that he was pregnant but he already loved this baby. Almost as much as he loved the baby's father. Harry walked down the stairs slowly. He could hear Malfoy moving around in his kitchen.

Draco was making breakfast. He knew Harry had been sick last night so he didn't want to make anything to upset his stomach. He chose decaffeinated tea and toast. He then made up a fruit plate with apples, melon, peaches, grapes and strawberries, which he knew were Harrys favorite. He even whipped up a yogurt based fruit dip if Harry felt up to trying it. He knew Harry would rather have chocolate with the strawberries but he also knew that it would not be very good for his stomach. Draco was so lost in his own little world thinking about taking care of Harry and his baby. In his mind he had glossed over any little problems Harry and he had. In his mind he had already moved Harry and his children into the Manor with himself and Scorpious. He had lost his Harry once; he wasn't going to lose him again. He wandered if Harry would want a big bonding ceremony or if they could get away with a smaller quicker one.

Harry walked into the kitchen with a grim look on his face. He took it all in, Draco in his kitchen, making tea. There was a buffet style breakfast on the counter. There were plates and silverware set to one side. He didn't notice when Harry walked in. He was so gorgeous. He made the entire room seem brighter. No harry thought, I can't think this way. He made a noise and Draco looked up, a huge smile gracing his beautiful face. Harry's heart sank. This would not be easy.

"Sweets, I made you breakfast." Draco said, "I was going to make you eggs but I wasn't sure if your stomach could handle it." The grimace Harry made when he mentioned eggs made Draco glad he hadn't made them. He chuckled. "Ok no eggs for you, but I made you plenty of other stuff. Would you like me to make you a plate?" He asked. Harry shook his head. He walked to the counter and started selecting things to eat. Draco made him a cup of tea. He remembered how Harry liked it. Draco then made himself a plate and walked to the table. Harry was being slow but Draco didn't say anything. After Draco was seated Harry walked to the table and sat as far away from Draco as he could. Draco tried not to be hurt by this.

"So Harry, have you made an appointment with a paternity healer yet?" Draco said

"Well no, I haven't got to that yet. I will make one on Monday I suppose" Harry said while moving things around on his plate, wishing he had some chocolate to go with the fruit. "Well if you don't mind, I would like to have the Malfoy family healer come give you a checkup, just to make sure everything is ok with you and the baby." Draco said hesitantly. Harry glared at him "Malfoy, I just saw the healer yesterday, I don't want to be poked and prodded again today! I will make the appointment when I get around to it!"

Draco was a little taken aback by this. "Harry, I did not mean to be poked and prodded, I was merely suggesting that there are certain potions pregnant men must take and there are a few noninvasive scans we can have done to make sure the baby and you are both healthy. He could also give you the names of a few top healers that specialize in male pregnancies." That seemed to take the wind out of Harrys sails for a moment. "I don't feel like going out today Draco, I'm tired and sore and cranky." Harry all but whined at him. Draco tried to give Harry a reassuring smile, "Sweets, I didn't mean for you to go out. He can come here. You won't even have to put on shoes." He said smirking at Harry's bare feet under the table. Reluctantly Harry agreed to let the Healer come there.

Draco went to call him and took a few extra minutes to call Ron to check on his son. The healer would be there within the hour and Ron said the kids were all getting along very well and thought Scor and Albus were making fast friends. Draco chuckled at that. That was great, one more set of ducks in a row. He had worried the kids would hate each other. Draco called Binx and had her bring him an overnight bag with a couple changes of clothes and some personal items. After Binx had gone he went in search of his love. He found Harry snuggled up in a window seat in the library staring out the window. Even after all these years Harry was still beautiful. He looked so small, sitting there staring out the window. Draco just wanted to sweep him up in his arms and hold him, protect him.

Harry turns and sees Draco staring at him. He waits to see what Draco is going to say. He is so tired. Not physically tired, mentally and emotionally tired. That is when he realizes Draco had spoken; damn he missed what Draco said completely. "Er, Draco can you repeat that?" Harry blushed a bit "I didn't catch what you said" Harry said ducking his head. Draco chuckled, "The healer will be here soon, do you want to do the exam upstairs or downstairs?" Harry thought about it for a moment and said, "Downstairs is fine." Draco walked a bit closer to Harry "I checked on the kids, they are fine. Ron seems to think Scor and Albus will be friends." Draco chuckled.

Harry looked at Draco as if he had grown another head. "Who did you think you are calling and checking on my children? How did you even know where they were?" Harry was furious. Draco looked confused for a minute. Then a look of understanding spread across his face. "Now sweets," Draco started "I think your hormones might be acting up." Harry looked even more upset. "My hormones, _Malfoy_?" Harry shouted at him "What the hell do you know about hormones? And stop calling me Sweets! You don't have the right to call me that anymore! I don't want you to call me that anymore!" Draco looked taken back by this. Slowly and patiently Draco explained to Harry. "I was checking on Scor who happens to be at Ron and Mione's house. Ron mentioned Albus and I asked how they were doing. I thought you might want to know. As for calling you Sweets, I have always called you that. I will stop if you like, but I think if this is going to work out between us than it seems silly to stop." Draco said, trying very hard to stay calm.

"Us!" shouted Harry "There is no US! There is you there is me and there is this baby. That does not make an us!" Draco was shocked by this. He looked at harry. Harry looked so angry and then all of a sudden Harry started crying. Huge heartbreaking sobs. Draco's anger faded instantly. He rushed to Harry, wrapping him in his arms. "Oh love," He said, "Don't cry. Everything will be ok. We will work it all out." This only seemed to make Harry cry harder. Mumbling things Draco couldn't quite make out like, not your love, never was, no us, alone and not again. The fireplace whooshed and in walked the Malfoy healer. He glared at Draco. "What is going on here?" He clearly blamed Draco. Draco glared back and started to speak, but the healer cut him off. "I think you should leave me and the patient alone for the time being." He said in a tone that brooked no argument. Draco looked at Harry hoping to get some help from him but Harry just looked past him to the healer as if in agreement. "Fine but we will be speaking before you leave." Draco said to the healer and walked out the door.

Draco prowled the hallway like a caged tiger. What the hell were they doing in there? They had been in there for over an hour. What could possibly take this long? He growled and paced towards the door. He was going in one way or another! Right as he reached for the door handle it swung open, startling him. "Ah, Mister Malfoy we need to talk." The healer said in a tone that shook Draco to the core. Pushing past the healer, he ran to Harry. "Harry? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" Draco was frantic by this point. The healer sighed knowingly. So Mr. Potter had been wrong. Draco did care about him. He hoped Mister Malfoy didn't wait too long to let him know. Harry pushed Draco's hands away. They had been running over Harry's body checking for any obvious injuries. "I would be if you would quit manhandling me you prat!" Harry huffed.

"If I can have your attention, I can explain." The healer said. "Mr. Potter is in fact pregnant. He is approximately one month along, but as you may or not know, in male pregnancies it moves along twice as fast due to the extra magic. Male pregnancies are highly dangerous. In terms of a female pregnancy two months along is almost into the safety zone. In male pregnancies there is no safety zone. Mr. Potter was very upset when I came in and his blood pressure showed it. Mr. Potter must be kept calm. No unnecessary magic and no stress. It is life threatening to both the child and himself. I am aware that he saw a healer yesterday and all signs were good. After seeing him today I would like to know what has changed so drastically. I am very worried for them both and seriously considering putting him on bed rest." The healer paused for a moment and Draco took this opportunity to get his opinion in. "Harry you are moving in with me. I want to be able to keep an eye on you. I have an army of house elves that can make sure Harry doesn't need a thing and keep him from being stressed." Draco smiled thinking he had solved all the problems. Harry shoved him away completely. "Where the hell do you get off Malfoy? You don't order me around! I am a grown man and I will do whatever the hell I want and trust me moving in with you is very fucking far from what I want!" Harry yelled. The healer walked over and guided Harry to a chair. "I do not believe this is very good for your blood pressure. Were the two of you arguing when I came in?" The healer asked. Harry glared at Draco who hung his head in shame and mumbled yes.

"That settles it" said the healer, "I do not believe it is in Harry or this baby's best interest to move in with you Mister Malfoy. Furthermore if you are going to continue to upset my patient, you will not be allowed anywhere near him." Draco's face went several shades of red and several emotions flew across his face. This was not going to be as easy as he thought. The healer spoke in hushed tones to Harry for a few minutes. Then he turned to Draco and said "It is against my better judgment, but Harry has agreed to allow you to stay with a few conditions I have placed. First of all I have placed a charm on the house and Harry. If at any time Harry gets upset or angry, whoever is in the room with him will be instantly transported out of the house and I will be alerted immediately. If at any time Harry's blood pressure reaches a level I consider too high he will be instantly transported to a private room at St. Mungo's. I am very concerned about Harry's health. I hope you understand how serious this is Mister Malfoy." Draco lowered his head. "Of course Healer Dobbs."

"Now I will be coming back to see you on Friday Harry. I have a list of potions I want you to keep on hand and a nutrition potion I want you to take every day. Mister Malfoy I trust you can get these for Harry. When I come back on Friday I will do a scan that will allow you to see the baby and hear its heartbeat. I trust you will want to be here?" Draco looked at Harry hopefully. "I will take care of brewing the potions myself. It is alright with Harry I would very much like to be here Friday." Harry agreed to let Draco be there and they set the appointment.

A/N: Sorry it took so long! This chapter did not want to be written, and then I had a hard time finding a place to stop. I will give 50 house points to the first reviewer who can name the song and the artist named in this chapter. I would really like to know how much longer I should make Draco suffer. As always, no beta, so all mistakes are mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry scowled. It was Friday. The day Healer Dobbs was coming. Draco would be here. He let out a loud sigh. He thought about the events of the Healers last visit. Draco had agreed to give Harry some space. He had not come to the house all week as Harry had requested. He did fire call every night to make sure Harry was okay and did not need anything. Sunday he had sent a house elf name Lulu to Harry's house with the required potions and a letter stating that Lila was there to stay and could Harry please accept this so Draco wouldn't worry. Harry had reluctantly agreed because at least Draco had asked instead of demanded. Lila had been very helpful. She was always there to fix Harry tea when he was having morning (read all day) sickness and to bring him small dishes of appetizing things all day. Lila had figured out quite early that expecting Harry to eat large meals did not work. So she simply brought him small snacks throughout the day. She quickly figured out the way to Harry's heart with something good for him and the baby paired with something sweet. Harry was especially fond of chocolate but Lila didn't give him much. A small bowl of chocolate with a larger bowl of strawberries was Harry's favorite and what she had brought him only moments before. Lila had brought him this because he had barely eaten today and wanted him to keep his strength up. Draco and Healer Dobbs would be here in an hour.

Draco was pacing his office like a caged animal. He was so ready to go to Harry's but wanted to keep his word and not get there before the appointment time. He knew that Harry's children were at the burrow with Molly. He and Harry had not decided how to tell the children yet. Merlin! He had to do something before he went out of his mind! He decided to take a trip to Diagon Alley to buy a present for Harry. Nothing to large, just something so Harry would know he had been thinking about him. Draco went to Mon petit bamabin, an upper class baby store. He shooed the salesgirl away so he could shop in peace. He had never realized how many things a baby would need. With Scor he had not done any of the shopping. His mother and Astoria had taken care of everything. He was having a hard time deciding between two things and decided to buy them both. He was rich and could afford it so to hell with it. He had both presents gift wrapped separately and shrank them. As he looked as his watch he realized he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it to Harry's on time.

When he knocked on the door he was surprised to see Lila open it. He had thought for sure that Harry would answer the door. Lila told him that Master Harry was in the living room and had laid down for a nap and she did not wish to wake him until the Healer arrived. Draco chuckled. The reason he had sent Lila was because of her very mothering nature. He was pleased to hear that everything had been going well this week. Lila told him of Harrys eating habits and how she had gotten around them. He was very pleased to hear this and praised Lila for her smart thinking. The little house elf had blushed. Draco unshrunk the first gift and let himself in to the living room after a stern warning from Lila not to wake Master Harry.

Draco was in awe when he saw Harry. He was so beautiful. He was lying on the couch on his back and Draco could just make out a small bump under his shirt that was their baby. He walked to the couch and kneeled down by Harry. He wanted to just watch him sleep. Just for a few minutes. He carded his hand threw Harrys hair. He looked so peaceful, but so tired. He had bags under his eyes. Not too bad, but enough that Draco noticed. Draco couldn't help but look at Harrys slight baby bump. It was so cute. He had a huge smile on his face as he returned his gaze to Harry's face, only to be met with the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. Draco's hand immediately stilled in Harry's hair. One of the rules Harry had placed on him was that he was not allowed to touch Harry without his permission. The seconds ticked by as Draco waited for Harry to yell at him. Instead Harry blinked his eyes a few times and murmured "Dragon?" Draco was floored by just how sexy Harry was. He couldn't believe Harry had called him Dragon. He smiled at Harry and handed him his glasses that had been lying on a nearby table. "Yes Harry, it's me" he chuckled "But don't let Lila know I woke you up or I will never hear the end of it." Harry's response was lost as Lila walked in the room. She gave Draco a knowing glare. "Master Harry, Healer Dobbs will be here any moment. I thought you might like to know." She said handing him a bowl of grapes and a large glass of pumpkin juice before walking out of the room.

Harry giggled "Draco, are you scared of her?" Draco laughed right along with harry and said "Yes". Harry eyed the wrapped gift in Draco's hand. He glanced at Draco disapprovingly. Before he could say anything Draco handed it to him. "I bought something for you and the baby. It is supposed to help keep you and the baby calm and will make the baby smart" he said with a proud tone. Harry opened it and laughed. Inside were a Muggle personal CD player and various cds. "The woman at the store said that you could put these specially made head phones on your belly and play music for the baby. It is to calm the baby and it is supposed to make them smarter. I got mainly classical stuff, Mozart and Beethoven, but there are also nature sounds that are supposed to be calming. I like this one," He said holding up a cd, "it's called gentle rain in a pine forest."

Harry didn't quite know what to say to the kind gift. It was defiantly what he had expected, some overpriced annoying thing just to tick Harry off. "Thank you" he said but was cut off by Healer Dobbs coming in. "Well I see your both here" He said, "Why don't we begin?" Draco sat in a chair out of the way as the healer performed the usual charms to check Harry's temperature, weight, and blood pressure. He made a few notes on a clipboard that appeared out of thin air. He asked Harry a few questions about his diet, how he had been feeling and if he had had any problems. "Well" he said, "everything appears to be good. How about we check on the little one now?"

Draco and Harry both watched as Healer Dobbs cast a few charms over Harry's belly. After a moment they began to hear a small noise, a kind of whooshing noise that they both realized was the baby's heartbeat. Both of them were in awe of the sound. Draco reached his hand down to Harry's and Harry accepted it. Squeezing it when what looked like a screen appeared and they could see a small shape on it. The shape moved around a bit and they could see something that seemed to move in time with the noise. As the healer explained what they were seeing both men were reverently quite. After writing a few notes, the healer stopped the spell and both men wore disappointed looks. The Healer told Harry that he needed to work on getting more rest and that he would see him again next week at the same time. Before he left Draco asked to walk him out. He hated letting go of Harry's hand but it was necessary. He was all smiles when he came back in with the other gift in his hand. Harry looked aggregated. "Wait" Draco said in a pleading voice "I got this for you and I really think you will like it. Just open it before you get upset, please?" Harry gave in and opened the package and looked at Draco in confusion. "It's a device Muggle's use to hear the baby's heartbeat. I thought you might like to be able to check on the baby whenever you want." Draco said sheepishly. "The healer said it would be ok to use, it won't hurt the baby. Harry couldn't help himself. He threw his arms around Draco in a hug.

Harry pulled away and looked down. Draco smiled, even after all these years he was still so innocent. Draco reached over and put his knuckle under Harry's chin, lifting it up till Harry was looking in the eye. "Thank you Draco. It is a very thoughtful gift." Harry said shyly. Draco smiled at Harry. The fire place whooshed and Ron's face popped into view. "Hey sorry to bother you Harry, but Lily is having a conniption fit and I don't know what to do with her." Harry sighed. "Give me five minutes and send her through" Harry turned to Draco, "Sorry, duty calls." Harry said with a chuckle. Draco looked slightly disappointed. "Harry, I hate to bring up a bad subject but when are we going to tell the kids about the baby? About us?" Draco asked. Harry looked irritated. "Draco, I will tell the kids when I am ready. There is no us." Harry said flatly. Draco turned around and walked out of the house. He went home. He was furious. Why did Harry keep sending him mixed signals? It was like the man ran hot and cold. It was making Draco crazy!

A/N: Okay cutting off here because the next chapter will be another long one. Still don't know how long I should make Draco suffer. Review please !


	11. Chapter 11

(A/N: Just so you l know I love all of you! Seeing reviews and Alerts for this story absolutely thrills me! In case anyone is confused, Harry is about one and a half months pregnant in this chapter * so about three moths along really. You all know that is when the fun starts! Lol!

Draco was frustrated! Harry would not answer his fire calls or owls. By Wednesday Draco was getting angry. So he apperated to the house and could not get in. Harry had changed the wards. What the hell was going on? Draco went home and really wanted to smash something. Instead he called for Lulu. He may have sent Lulu to Harry's but she was still a Malfoy elf. When Lulu appeared Draco didn't know what to ask her first. Lulu spoke up before Draco could get his thoughts together. "Is be begging your pardon Master Draco, but Master Harry said I was to give you this note and to let you know that he is ok, and he has been eating. Master Harry says if I tell you anything else I is not to be coming back, sir. He says it be ups to you" She lowered her head. Draco growled. He read the short note from Harry, saying only that he needed a break and was fine. He informed him that he would change the wards for his appointment. What the hell was Harry thinking? He sent Lulu back without a response. All he told her was to take care of Harry for him. It seemed to take forever for Friday to come.

*Friday morning dawned cloudy and rainy. It fit Draco's mood perfectly. Draco went to work. It seemed the day just kept getting worse. Mione was out sick. Some newbie had opened a package in his office without checking it for spells first and it was now snowing in his office. Nobody seemed to be able to get it to stop. After it reached six inches deep Draco had given up and left for the day. It was only noon and Harry's appointment was not until three. Draco decided to treat himself and go to his favorite restaurant, Di Carlo's. They were closed for the summer vacation they took every year. Could this day get any worse? That was when he saw his ex-wife walking his way. Well obviously it could get worse. He thought about leaving but she had already seen him. Proper manners required him to speak with her politely. Damn it. He was hungry and cranky and now he had to deal with this bitch.

"Draco" Astoria said with disdain is her sugary sweet voice. Draco looked at her and tried very hard not to sneer, "Ms. Greengrass". Draco tried to let it end there and walk past her. She reached out and grabbed his arm. He truly did sneer at her then. "I would like to have a word with you." She said in a slightly hushed tone. Draco laughed, "You can have as many words as you like, just not with me" He said sharply and walked away. Quickly turning a corner and apperating away. He knew he was early but he went to Harry's anyway. Draco stood outside the wards for a few minutes and wondered what he should do. He really didn't want to go home. He didn't have anything else to do. He was bored hungry and frustrated.

Lulu appeared in front of him. "Master Draco, Master Harry has asked me to tell you that it is only 1:30, and his appointment is not until 3:00." she said. Draco hung his head, "I know. I just have had a very bad day. I didn't have anywhere else to go. I am tired and hungry and aggregated. I was going to call Binx to bring me a sandwich or something. Do you think you could do it instead? I think there is a park around here somewhere." He said dejectedly. Lulu popped out without a word. A moment later she was back and informed Draco that he was to follow her into the house for lunch. Draco gave a small smile. He wasn't going to deny this small gift. He followed Lulu into the house and thought maybe, just maybe his day was looking up. Poor Draco.

Lulu led him to the kitchen where she indicated he should sit down. She brought him lunch. It was a very nice lunch. Of course she was a Malfoy elf and knew what Draco liked. He sat there and began to eat. He wondered where harry was. When he asked Lulu said he was in another part of the house and had already eaten lunch. Draco ate in silence. When he was finished he went in search of Harry. It wasn't very hard to find him. The house wasn't small, but it wasn't anywhere near as big as the Manor. Harry was sitting in the study, staring out the window. When Draco came in Harry didn't even notice. "Hi Harry." Draco said. Harry looked up at him. He offered up a small smile. Draco smiled back. "I wanted to thank you for letting me come in early. I have had a really bad day." Harry leaned his head to the side and asked "Why don't you tell me about it? I don't leave the house much and wouldn't mind listening." Draco almost fell over. Harry was being nice. He had been so aggravating the last week Draco was in shock. He told Harry about his day. Harry laughed about the snow and seemed genuinely content to listen to Draco. Draco told him about Astoria. Something is Harrys eyes changed when he heard her name.

"Well I don't see why you didn't talk to her. She is your wife after all. What does she think about all of this?" He practically shouted at Draco. "Harry," Draco said calmly, "You know that her and I had our marriage annulled. What you and I have is none of her concern." Harry just looked angrier at that comment. "Merlin help us all!" He said with contempt in his voice. "The great Lady Malfoy displaced, what ever will we do? But of course you wouldn't want to her to know, she might not take well to it! I don't even know why you're here Malfoy! You should have taken me up on me offer. You should just go and not come back! I will raise this baby. WE DON'T NEED YOU!" Harry shouted. Draco was truly angry now. "You and that baby are a part of my life, now and forever! Deal with it!" Draco shouted. The words had barely left his mouth when he felt a familiar tug behind his navel and found himself outside flat on his ass in the dirt.

Healer Dobbs walked up and looked down at Draco. "I take it you two had an argument?" He said laughingly. Draco was not amused, but allowed the Healer to help him up. Healer Dobbs asked him to wait outside while he went and found Harry. He would send Lulu out to get him in a few minutes. Draco was furious. He didn't remember ever being this mad in his entire life! What was Harry going on about? Was he mad Draco hadn't brought him a gift this time? Why had talking about Astoria made him so mad? It's not like Draco cared about Astoria. Harry should know that. Something Harry had said stuck out in his mind. She might not take it well. What did Harry care how she took it? Oh shit! That was what Draco had said to Harry that night. No wonder he was pissed. Did Harry still think Draco cared for Astoria? He had never told Harry he didn't give a shit about her, but he thought Harry would just know. Draco started thinking about when Harry and he had been together in school. He remembered how clingy Harry would get sometimes. Like he thought Draco would leave him for anyone. After all this time Harry still had no self-esteem. Shit, shit shit! Draco had to fix this! Quickly he called for Binx. Having her retrieve something from the house and bring it to him. He shrank it and put it in his pocket. Lulu appeared and brought Draco in to the living room where Harry and Healer Dobbs were waiting.

It appeared that Harry had been crying and Healer Dobbs did not look very happy. Well to be honest, he was glaring at Draco. Why would he glare at Draco? He paid the man. Shouldn't he be glaring at Harry? Healer Dobbs looked pointedly from Draco to a chair near the couch. Draco sat down. Healer Dobbs proceeded with the exam. Neither one of them said anything to Draco. He had to try really hard not to slouch. As Healer Dobbs began the spell to hear the baby's heartbeat Harry reached out a hand to Draco shyly. Draco took it and squeezed it comfortingly. Harry looked scared. The baby's heartbeat filled the room. Harry and Draco both smiled. Healer Dobbs preformed the spell to see the baby. They both sighed. Their baby. Healer Dobbs took some notes and told them that they baby and Harry both appeared to be doing well. Harry needed to work on his stress level and eating more, but other than that everything appeared to be fine.

After Healer Dobbs walked out Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "I am really sorry about yelling at you earlier. I haven't been getting a lot of sleep lately and it makes me edgy." He said. Draco looked concerned, "No Harry I am sorry, I had a bad day and took it out on you. Why aren't you sleeping?" Harry looked up at Draco. Draco had just apologized. A genuine apology. Malfoy's don't apologize. Draco actually did look and sound sorry. He looked concerned. Harry let his head drop. "Nightmares" he mumbled. "What?" Draco said. Harry repeated himself. "Nightmares, but I really don't want to talk about it ok Draco?" Draco didn't want to ruin this good mood Harry was in so he agreed. "Harry, I want to talk to you about something but I want you to promise you will not get upset and promise you will let me finish before you say something ok? Harry agreed.

Here it goes Draco thought. He turned his back to Harry because he knew he couldn't look him in the eyes and say this. He wasn't strong enough. "I need to explain some things to you. The night we hooked up at the bar, I really wanted to be with you. I never stopped loving you. I put a spell on you and Ron's drinks so that you would get drunk quicker. I wanted an excuse to take you home. I know it was wrong and you can be angry with me if you want to. I don't even blame you. I had just found out that my son wasn't mine. I knew Astoria and I never loved each other, but I didn't expect this level of betrayal from her. I just wanted to hold you and spend some time with you. Not in my wildest dreams did I think I would get to make love to you that night. I wanted to tell you then how much I loved you and how sorry I was about what happened when we were in school. Then later I started thinking about how badly I had hurt you and I let my fear get the better of me. I just knew you were going to wake up and yell at me and hurt me. I knew I had to deal with Astoria that day. I had to get her to agree to let me keep my son. I know it's stupid but I couldn't have you hurt me that day and have to deal with her. I planned on getting ahold of you as soon as I got home, but then I found out about how badly she had hurt him. I had to help him first. By the time I thought I could contact you, I knew it had been too long and I knew it had been too long and you would not forgive me. I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I love you, I always have. I love this baby. I can't stand the idea of not being in your lives. I brought you something. I hope that in some small way it will prove to you that I never quit loving you." Draco reached in his pocket and brought out the box he had in it. He unshrunk it and turned around.

Another chapter down. Please review. All mistakes are mine.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I am so sorry Guys! I had computer issues and had to rewrite the entire chapter!

Draco reached in his pocket and brought out the box he had in it. He unshrunk it and turned around. His jaw dropped. Harry was sitting on the couch, with fat tears running down his face. His face was wet and so was the front of his shirt. Draco dropped to his knees in front of him and wiped his tears away. Harry just kept crying. Draco got up on the couch and wrapped his arms around Harry. He loved being able to just hold his love, he wished his Harry wasn't crying though. He stroked his hair and murmured little nonsensical words to him. Harry tried to talk a couple times, but was crying to hard. Draco just held him. After Harry stopped crying he looked up at Draco. Draco couldn't believe how beautiful Harry's eyes looked. The normally beautiful orbs had been transformed by the tears to look like sparkling emeralds. "Draco," Harry whispered, "you still love me?" Draco smiled at his love. "Yes Harry, I still love you." He said. Harry leaned his head into Draco's shoulder, "I love you too." He said.

Harry smiled at him. "Sorry I cried all over you." Draco just laughed at him. "What's in the box?" Draco laughed again and handed the box to Harry. "It's for you." Harry looked threw the box and didn't know what to say. Inside the box were all the little notes he had written to Draco when they were in school, pictures of the two of them, newspaper clippings ~all of them, even his wedding to Ginny and her death. There were a few things he didn't recognize so he looked at Draco. "This is a button off my shirt where you ripped it off me on our first time. This is a leaf from where we went on our first picnic in the forbidden forest. This is a lock of your hair from that time you tried to cut it yourself," he said picking up items as he went along. "In this box is every memento from our time together in school. The newspaper clippings are something I started saving after we broke up." Draco blushed. "I kept everything Harry." He pulled back his collar to show the necklace that hung there. Harry recognized it. It was a black chain with a small key on it. He had given it to Draco after they had been together for six months. He had told Draco it was the key to his heart. Draco looked at him with love in his eyes. "I told myself I would throw it all away when I stopped loving you." Harry was in shock. He had hoped Draco still had feelings for him but had never imagined he would still love him. "I love you my Dragon." Harry said, and yawned. Draco laughed. He pulled Harry over onto him and said "Sleep love, we have the rest of our lives to talk. You and our baby need your rest." Harry looked up at him, "Will you be here when I wake up?" Draco smiled down at him and said I'm not going anywhere. Harry snuggled into him and fell asleep. Draco just watched him sleep. He got to hold Harry. He was a very happy man.

Ok guys sorry it is so short. I am having computer issues and crap going on at home but wanted to get you something. Our boys are back together…..for now. Next chapter will be up within the week. All mistakes are mine. Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

So it is time for another chapter, lol! Gotta love these boys!

Draco watched as Harry slept. He was so happy to just hold him and watch over him. Harry knew the truth now. He knew that Draco loved him. That he had always loved him. He had given the box to Harry. The box was full of all their memories together. Harry hadn't laughed at him or thrown the box in his face. Harry had told him he still loved him too. Draco would love to do nothing more than shout it from the rooftops, but that was not how a Malfoy behaved. At this he did chuckle. What a Malfoy did and did not do was the last thing he cared about now. He had his Harry back. Harry shifted in his sleep. He made a face. He was mumbling but Draco couldn't make out what he was saying. After a minute Draco could tell Harry was having a nightmare. Harry opened his mouth in a soundless scream. Draco shook him a bit and tried to wake him up. Harry continued to twist and started to thrash about. Draco did the only thing he could think of, he kissed Harry. Harry moaned into his mouth and clutched at his shirt front. Draco kept kissing him. Harry was kissing him back like his life depended on it. Draco wasn't exactly sure when Harry woke up fully but he didn't break the kiss so Draco didn't care. Their tongues fought for dominance. They both broke apart panting only when they had to breathe. Harry looked up into Draco's silver eyes with pure lust, than his eyes dropped to Draco's swollen lips. He continued to pant. Draco moaned and dropped his face to Harrys again kissing him. "You, kiss, will, kiss, be, kiss, the death, kiss, of me!" Draco said followed by several kisses. Harry laughed at this and kissed Draco back. They held each other for a few minutes. "Harry," Draco asked "What were you having nightmares about?"

Harry ducked his head a bit; he really didn't want to talk about it. He supposed that he could lie and tell Draco that he had been having nightmares about the war or even about Ginny's death. The truth was he didn't want to lie to Draco. He wanted to tell Draco the truth about everything, but he was afraid. He didn't want to make Draco mad. The truth was Draco was the reason Harry had nightmares. Harry's nightmares revolved around Draco leaving him again, and worse than that, Draco taking this baby away from him. He knew Draco said he loved him and the box had made him really believe Draco did love him. There was this little voice in the back of his head that kept telling him Draco had hurt him in the past and he would hurt him again. Harry really did love Draco. He thought Draco loved him too but he had thought that in the past too! Harry wasn't sure how Draco would react to this. He supposed he would have to tell him and find out. Harry cleared his throat, "Well the truth is I have been having nightmares about you. In my nightmares you leave me and you take the baby." Harry dropped his head. He waited for Draco to get angry.

After a minute Harry looked up at Draco. Draco didn't look angry. Draco was crying. Draco never cries. "Draco?" Harry asked. Draco grabbed Harry and squeezed him against himself. "Harry, I am so sorry! I will never leave you again and there is nothing you could do to make me take our baby away! I had actually hoped that you would move in with me. I don't want to rush you, but I have been unhappy without you for so long, I don't want wait any longer than I have to." Draco said in a rush.

Harry didn't know what to say. It was what he wanted, but maybe it was rushing things a bit. "Draco, I'm not sure. I don't want to rush into anything. Let me think about it ok? " Harrys heart was breaking as he said it. He really didn't want to hurt Draco but he wasn't going to rush this. He and Draco had been apart for a lot of years and he wasn't sure if love was enough. Draco looked at Harry. "I understand Harry. Im scared too. Please just don't shut me out. Don't make me stay away. Let me stay with you for a little bit. I don't want to leave you right now. Please?" Harry didn't want to make him leave. "You can stay Draco." was all he said. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and just held him. Neither one of them knew exactly how long they stayed that way. Lulu popped in a while later and told them that Master Harry needed to eat. Harry asked Draco to stay for dinner. They made small talk over dinner. The conversation mostly focusing on things that didn't involve their relationship. Neither one of them wanted to mess up the agreeable state they were both in. After dinner Draco went home so Harry could sleep. He really did not want to leave his love but knew Harry needed some time to himself to think. After Draco left Harry took a quick shower and fell into bed he was so exhausted. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. It had been a very emotional day!

When Draco got home Binx was in a state of panic. It seemed that Astoria had been trying to get into the wards and was sending numerous messages and making threats to every house elf in the manor. Binx had made all the house elves go to their quarters because they were afraid. Draco was furious. What was that woman thinking? Thank God Scorpiuos was not home. He would not have handled it well. He needed to strengthen the wards to reject all owls and other types of messages from her. It would not be good for her to be upsetting the boy. After strengthening the wards he placed a fire call to make sure his son was ok and knew nothing of his mother's attempts. He placed another fire call to alert Luna that they may have a problem in the near future. She came through immediately. They had a lengthy discussion about how this should all be handled if Scor should find out and other contingences plans. Before Luna left she handed Draco a small coin. "If you ever really need me hold this coin and think of me and I will know you need me and I will come immediately." With that she left and Draco fell into a chair and ran his hands through his hair. He was exhausted!

Ok I know this is late and not as long as most but we got a lot accomplished in it, lol! Next chapter up in a week or less. Not many chapters left. Are you all curious what Astoria wants? Lol!


End file.
